Fluorescent Petals
by Fluorescent-Petals
Summary: Rated For Later Chapters; The shadows and the heartless are summoning an ultimate evil to defeat Sora and friends and rule the world...
1. Default Chapter

Fluorescent Petals  
  
Only his covered her sobs. "Why? Why?" They asked, again and again. But the answer would never change. Or come. The answer was as secretive as a door that said "Do Not Enter" And was heavily padlocked was. They simply could not get it.  
  
"Kairi?" Sora called softly to her. Her name echoed in her thoughts, silence echoed her memories and left no room for him. She simply forgot what he was saying.  
  
"Kairi, everything is okay, Kairi, please come back!" His back pressed against the cave wall.  
  
Kairi made no attempt to answer, but her soul said what she had been avoiding.  
  
"Sora. I'm over here." She mewled.  
  
He seemed joyous to hear her voice, and followed it to her.  
  
Her brown hair fell into her face, "I can't believe this." She said, shaking her head stubbornly.  
  
"Kairi, its okay...we're going to be okay!" he repeated again and again, more to reassure himself then to reassure her for she heard him not and instead, focused on the dying sun on the horizon.  
  
"The sun dies..." she purred softly, sadly. Her melancholy voice echoed in his thoughts.  
  
"As does the night in the morning, in the day break."  
  
"The heartless will own the sun soon. The dark will rule."  
  
"That...I will prevent that."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"And why not?" he asked, almost offended.  
  
"Because you can't end what's already begun."  
  
"The world will die alone. Is that what you want? We barely know anything but the small particles of land we've seen. But the rest, the unexplored, it shall all die. We'll never get to see it."  
  
"Why should we see what we're blind to..." she softly said. More of a statement, then a question, and he hugged her, Sora's own brown hair touched hers oh so softly.  
  
The waves lapped at the shore, its fingers hungry and calling for a new victim to come to it.  
  
"Oh mighty sea, we will never be your meal!" Sora called to the sea, called to the world.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me; they belong to Kingdom Hearts and Disney. © To them there.  
  
Authors Note: I've decided to write a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction seeing as I recently began the Kingdom Hearts games. Really, you can't tell what's going to happen and that was the point. See? Now you have to read the next and figure out why they are sad and what's going to happen! See? It's like a Jedi-mind-trick-type-thing. ^^ Please review, flames allowed, I never really liked my fan fiction Anywho and I'd like some critsizm on how to make it better, so shoot.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Fluorescent Petals 


	2. The Shadow Meeting

Fluorescent Petals  
  
The heartless gathered in the darkness, whispering frightening truths to one another. If one of them had one drop of compassion left in them, they'd stop the evil they brewed. But it had been sucked dry. One heartless growled to another, telling one another about their plan. At long last, the boss, the Shadow, came out and spoke to them.  
  
"We shall summon the shadow warrior."  
  
With those simple six words, he would change the world. The whispers became louder and louder to the point of screams, cheers, and much more. Knar, the raven heartless, swooped to the boss and whispered to him, "It was just a fable wasn't it? The shadow warrior? He doesn't really...exist does he?" Outraged, the boss swung around and smacked Knar off his shoulder, smacking him against the cave wall.  
  
"How dare you doubt the shadow warrior!" his voice boomed. "How dare you insult your leader!"  
  
Knar humbled himself. "I apologize your majesty." He said sincerely.  
  
The boss stalked away from the humbled scavenger to his resting place.  
  
"They dare question the shadow warrior? Well they shall see when I summon him! They shall see! The shadow warrior's power outmatches any of its contenders, and it obeys only the shadow. For the shadow is its only friend. It obeys its friend. I am the shadow. I shall rule the shadow warrior, and eventually, the world. ALL the worlds."  
  
He laughed a sinister laugh; his belly shook beneath his laugh. The ground shook beneath his laugh. HE shook, beneath his laugh.  
  
"Sora!" he shouted, "You're living a lie! Your key can not outmatch the shadow warriors powers and weapons!!!" he called to Sora, called to the world.  
  
And oceans away, Sora heard it, Kairi heard it, Riku heard it. The world heard it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Kingdom Hearts and Disney. © to them.  
  
Authors Note: Fwee! Another chapter! Naha! :DD I hope everyone's enjoying my story so far. Please read and review. Oh, and if there's anything I should change, let me know. And I will do. =] See how much your author loves you? LOL! :DD  
  
3, Fluorescent Petals 


	3. The Arguement

Fluorescent Petals  
  
When Sora awoke the next morning, he was still glancing to and fro apprehensively. His uneasiness had grown after hearing the shadow call to him. The water's fingers reached for him, they were calling him to them.  
  
"Kairi?" he called softly in her ear, nuzzling her neck, she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
A eye stretched open wearily, "G'morning Sora." She said meekly. She stretched and yawned slowly, and placidly, dragging her voice.  
  
Sora stood up and stretched, "We better be getting an early move-on then! C'mon! Up we go!" he said, helping her to her feet.  
  
As Kairi stretched too, they remained oblivious to Riku's shocked shadow in the underbrush.  
  
'Does this mean Kairi likes Sora? She can't...can she?' he purred softly to himself. No one there to answer him, he turned angrily, "I never liked her anyways!" he shouted to himself and stalked away.  
  
Kairi glanced back to see the last of him prowling away in rage.  
  
"Riku!" she called, and followed him.  
  
"Riku?" Sora turned around to see Riku's angry face.  
  
Riku climbed up a tree and settled himself at the top. Try as she might, Kairi was unable to reach him, she reached, but couldn't.  
  
"Sora!" she whined to him, and he answered her with a jump at the tree and a promising climb up it. Sora sat next to Riku, and glanced awkwardly at him.  
  
"Look...I'm sorry man..." he began, but Riku cut him off.  
  
"No need. Kairi's yours. Whatever. When you guys go to defeat this 'ultimate evil'. Make sure you both die." He hissed angrily and pushed Sora off the tree. He clung to a branch, but the branch was weak, and under his weight, fell.  
  
As his back hit the white sand he snarled angrily, "You'll die in the tree!"  
  
"Good!" Riku shouted.  
  
Kairi glanced about mournfully. "This is all my fault!" she screeched, she turned and ran away.  
  
"Kairi!" Riku and Sora both shouted. Unable to contain themselves, both sprung after her.  
  
"This is your fault!" Riku screeched at Sora.  
  
"This is your fault!" Sora screamed in rage.  
  
Before their minds could command them, they lurched at each other, it was their first real duel. Both in rage, punched and hit, landed kicks and punches after kicks and punches. Again and again.  
  
"Yo mon'! What tis' yooh dooin?" Wakka cried from the beach, he ran up and separated them.  
  
"Yooh 'eed a 'roper duel ya doo!" he nodded as if he had just said an award winning speech.  
  
Sora, swinging his key blade out, shouted, "Bring it!" And the first, of many duels, began.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this. © To Disney and Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Authors Note: Fwee! :D Another chapter! –Glee- Hope ya guys like it. R&R please and thank you. All welcome. ^_^ Shmee! Stay tuned to see a fight scene! Yay! Lirl  
  
Love Ya Lots,  
  
Fluorescent Petals 


	4. The Refusal

Fluorescent Petals  
  
Sharing a heated glare, and an overlooking Wakka, Sora began to have doubts he was doing the right thing. Kairi had run off again, not wanting to see their anger, and their fight.  
  
"Riku...I'm sorry."  
  
Riku shook his head, 'This guy is full of it!' he thought, 'One second he's at my throat, the second he wants to be friends?'  
  
"Riku, I mean it!" Sora insisted.  
  
But again, Riku ignored him. Wakka blew a whistle, the sound echoing in the silence of the waves, Riku leapt forward, but Sora remained put, and Riku slashed at Sora, Sora did nothing. Riku was punching, and kicking, and stabbing, again and again, trying desperately to relieve his anger, but as long as Sora did nothing, it had no effect on Riku, whose antagonism only grew with each strike towards his friend.  
  
"If that will help...go ahead." Sora told him.  
  
Sora was growing weary calling upon his inner magic to heal him with every injury he obtained. Riku, finally, stopped and stared at Sora.  
  
"Why didn't you fight back?"  
  
"Your not the enemy."  
  
With that, Riku fell to his knees, and Kairi, who had been watching from afar ran to him.  
  
"Riku, I'm really sorry."  
  
Riku shrugged it off, not wanting to appear that he was flattered. But his hair could not hide his blush.  
  
The first fight of many, Sora had refused, as he would to every ally who opposed him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this, © to Disney and Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Authors Note: Short Chapter, hey, what do you expect? It's Easter, I didn't want a violent fight scene or anything, so I just made Sora refuse. x_x Anywho...  
  
Me-Chan/Animelover212- Thanks for the review. ^.^ Glad ya like the story. Praise from an awesome writer like you means a lot to me. ^_^ 


End file.
